Second Generation
by Iszaur Ithathene
Summary: This is about the Second generation of Naruto characters.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Hikaru no Go

In the dark forest of Village of Sound, a young boy was training with his snakes. He had a long violet hair rippling down his back. He was very feminine looking with his delicate pale skin and long silky hair. He was wearing a white yukata that was made out of rich silk. He was practicing targets however he kept missing with his exhausted state. He took a break from his training after a while trying to catch his breath. As he readied himself to train, he suddenly noticed a presence in the forest. He kept his guard up and picked up his shuriken. He slowly moved into the shadow to trace the charka signal that was moving rapidly towards the young boy's training ground. 'Who is this… an enemy?"  
the boy wondered as he patiently waited. The presence suddenly stopped when it reached the training ground. A young girl appeared from the other end of the training ground. Her beautiful golden locks of hair glistened in the dark forest. Her beautiful cerulean blue eyes sparkled like a crystal. Her skin was fair and smooth like a silk and she was wearing a black uniform covered with red clouds. The young boy instantly recognized the symbol. 'Akatsuki…' he remembered from his lessons with his father. His father used to be an Akatsuki member; however, he left in order to build the Village of Sound and became the Otokage. The young boy's curiosity peaked when he saw the girl. 'What is she doing here?' he thought. He was startled when the girl looked directly at his hiding place. He dreaded as he realized that the girl knew he was there. He knew what the Akatsuki was capable of and wondered what she is going to do. After a moment of turmoil and a certain pair of cerulean eyes' constant gaze, he decided to reveal himself. The girl stared at the young boy. The young boy could not keep his curiosity in his eyes from showing while it was the same for the young girl. The forest was silent and both children studied the other. "Hwello, I am Hwikaru." smiled the girl. The boy replied with equal zeal. "I am called Sai." They both started to giggle as they stared at one anther. Sai was immensely relieved as they promptly sat down and started to chat. "What are you doing here?" asked Sai after a fit of giggles. "My PaPa is here because of a business in town so I followed him…Are you a ninja?" asked Hikaru. Sai replied with pride, "Yup, I am a chunnin! I am going to be a jounin soon!" Hikaru replied, "Well, I am an Akatsuki! How old are you?" Sai proudly proclaimed, "Six!" The girl frowned. "That's not fwair! I am four!" Sai exclaimed, "Oh, that why you are so small… I just thought girls were supposed to be small." Hikaru looked irritated as he mumbled something. "Sorry, I didn't catch that… What did you say?" asked Sai as he shuffled closer to Hikaru to hear. "I am not a girl." Sai frowned and stubbornly said, "You are a girl. You look like one and your hair's long!" Hikaru answered, "Well, you look like one too and your hair's long too!"

"am not!"

"are too!"

"**am not**!"

"**are too**"

"**am not**!"

"**are too**"

"_**am not!"**_

""

"_**am not!" **_"!"

They were shouting at each other and their faces were red after the shouting match. Hikaru was sulky and turned away from Sai. After a moment of silence, Sai swallowed his pride and apologized. "Sorry..Friends?" Hikaru sighed and smiled "'Kay." They spent rest of the afternoon playing various games. Sai didn't know many games but Hikaru taught him many of his favorite games. Sai's favorite game was Explosion, a game where participants just randomly bomb things. After hours of fun, the sun started to set and Hikaru had to leave. "Will you be here tomorrow?" asked Sai as he looked sadly at his first friend. Sai was a lonely boy since his father, the Otokage, did not let him interact with his on age to keep him focused on his training. Hikaru nodded as he started to run. "I will come back, Sai-kun!" Sai stared at the disappearing boy as his heart started beat. He was flushed. 'No one ever called me kun before… People called me Sai-sama but never kun…" Sai happily ran back to his training ground. The target set up in the field was hit with new enthusiasm showing Sai's excitement. This seemed to be the beginning of a wonderful friendship.


End file.
